The Dark Hero
by MusicLover27
Summary: What if James wasn't Harry's father and the TW tournament hadn't happened till his 6th year? Meeting up with his brother wasn't really what he was expecting, but it may just bring all of Dumbledore's lies into the light! Voldy H's grandfather! Slash!


**Hey guys!! I know I really shouldn't be starting a new story, but I can't help it!! But don't worry, I'll still make time for my other stories!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

**The Truth Comes Out**

* * *

Harrison Potter sighed as he saw another owl hit the barrier surrounding his house. Dumbledore had erected it a few days after Harry started getting fan-mail, and Harry was keeping a record of how many owls hit the barrier each day. So far, his record was 72.

It was the day after his 16th birthday, so there were even more owls trying to get in.

It was one week till the end of school holidays. One week till he could get out of this hell hole and into another.

That's right, Harry Potter hated Hogwarts. He had hated it since his third year, when he had realised how badly Dumbledore had been manipulating him.

First Year- Dumbledore didn't stop him from going after Voldemort. He didn't even try to stop him when Snape overheard their plans in the corridor, it was a fairly open place, and as Dumbledore said, the walls have ears. He had wanted them to go after Voldemort.

Second Year- Dumbledore knew about the chamber of secrets. Harry had told Ron where the chamber was and Ron was a spy for Dumbledore (as he found out in fourth year), so Ron must have told him. There were plenty of ways Dumbledore could have prevented Ginny from being taken.

Third Year- Dumbledore had plenty of sway in the ministry, he could have gotten Sirius a fair trial, but he didn't. He could have tested Sirius under Veritisium or stopped Buckbeak's execution, but he didn't.

Dumbledore was a master of manipulation, and Harry was his pawn.

Harry had lost all hope in the light side after Dumbledore let Sirius be killed. Sirius was the only person who understood what he was going through. Sirius had never believed in the light side.

Harry sighed again when he saw another owl heading for the barrier, he was about to turn away when he noticed that the owl had gone straight through and was heading towards his window.

He scrambled up and opened the window, taking his wand just in case.

The owl hopped onto his sill and stuck out its leg. Harry cautiously took the letter and used his wand to open it. As he opened the letter a blinding light enveloped him, and then disappeared.

Harry gasped and stepped backwards, but after a few minutes of silence, he opened the letter and read over the contents.

_Dear Harry,_

_My little boy, if you are reading this than I am dead and Dumbledore has probably made up some lie about how I died._

_In case you don't know, this is your mother. I wrote this letter the day after you were born, just in case I didn't make it._

_If something were to happen to me, you would receive this soon after your 16th birthday._

_I have something very important to tell you, Dumbledore probably told you that your father was James Potter._

_That is not true; your real father was Anthony Riddle. I loved him so much, but sadly, he was killed by Dumbledore before you were born._

_There are many other things I have to tell you, but I will start with this._

_You do have living relatives; Dumbledore has more than likely told you otherwise, but if you are really Anthony's son than you will believe me. You have an older brother. His name is Connor Riddle, and he is more than likely attending Durmstrang._

_You also have a grandfather, his name is Thomas Riddle. Now don't be alarmed, you may also know this man as Lord Voldemort, he was Anthony's father. Contrary to popular belief, Tom is not evil. Dumbledore is really the evil one, he framed Tom for all his crimes._

_Remember this, Dumbledore did everything; he is probably the one who killed me._

_I have enclosed two pendants in this letter; they will appear right after you have finished reading this._

_The one with the silver snake is a portkey to the main hall in Tom's mansion. You only need to say the word and it will take you there. The activation words are 'Take Me Home'._

_The other one with the blue Phoenix on it is attached to the one your brother has. Hang in around you neck and say 'Take Me To Connor', and you will be taken to wherever Connor is at the time. Both of these Portkey's can work through any shields._

_There is one more thing I must tell you before I go, Dumbledore has probably put a glamour on you, you only need to tap yourself on the head with the wand I have enclosed and say 'Leave Me' and it will be taken off._

_That is all I have to say my son. Know that both I and your father loved you very much. Find your brother, and live life to its fullest, don't let anyone stand in you way._

_Love,_

_Lily Riddle AKA your mother._

Harry stared at the letter in shock which was soon replaced by anger. Dumbledore had ruined his family. He was going to pay. He was just about to move when he noticed the things that had fallen out of the letter.

The angry wizard picked up the two pendants and placed them round his neck. He than picked up the wand and stared at it. He thought for a second, before his expression hardened. Harry tapped himself on the head and said the magic words. He felt a sharp pain in his head, and for a moment he could see nothing but darkness.

Once his vision cleared he walked over to his mirror, and almost fainted from shock.

His hair was still black, but now it had blood red streaks through it. It went down to his shoulders in jagged, red tipped spikes and was no longer messy. His eyes were still emerald green, but the emerald was ringed by ice blue and silver. He was still short but he had well defined muscles, which looked great on his petite form.

Harry smiled down at himself and sighed, he looked more like his mother than ever before.

"Look out world" he whispered to himself "Here comes Harry Riddle".

He packed up his stuff and grasped the pendant with the snake.

His last words were "Take Me Home".

* * *

**R&R please!!**

**MusicLover27**


End file.
